inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yagami Reina
Yagami Reina (八神玲名) (alien name: Ulvida (ウルビダ, "Bellatrix" in the English dub) was a midfielder for The Genesis when she was in Aliea Gakuen during the second season (Aliea Academy arc). Appearance Reina has blue eyes and blue hair with two white locks at the sides of her head similar to Sumeragi Maki.She is quite pretty and has quite a stern face, marking her age, probably signifying she might be one of the eldest children in the orphanage. During season 2, she wore the uniform of The Genesis.Her normal clothes in her childhood is a pink long sleeve shirt with pink leggings and is topped with a pink dress. Personality She is someone who will do anything to achieve the goals of someone she loves, even to go so far as to possibly permanently injure herself by releasing the limiter so she could win the game against Raimon for her 'father'. When her father came to his senses and realized the Aliea project was a mistake, Ulvida, who thought he meant that mentoring them all was a mistake, she went mad got so angry at the thought he was abandoning them after all the sacrifices they made for him that she kicked a ball at him with all her (released limiter) strength; probably meaning she does not like to be forgotten or a total mistake due to her being an orphan. She is also caring towards Hiroto, Midorikawa and Fumiko. Plot Season 2 She was first shown in episode 44, during The Genesis' debut standing beside Gran. They were then seen battling against Raimon. Later, she answers one of her teammate's questions on whether it was okay to play against Raimon without 'his' permission, she answered "Well if Gran wants to..." Near the end of season two, where Raimon had their second and final match against The Genesis, she takes over the role as their captain, after Hiroto disagrees to release the Limiter. Reina later attempts to injure their 'father' out of rage after mistaking her father's quote on 'the Genesis project being a mistake', thinking that he meant creating the orphanage and them were a mistake. Season 3 In season 3, it is shown in Hiroto and Midorikawa's flashback that she is enjoying her own soccer with the others in Sun Garden. Hissatsu *'SH Astro Break' (Game) *'SH Space Penguin' (with Wheeze and Gran) *'SH Supernova' (with Gran and Wheeze) *'SH X Blast' (IE3 Game) *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' (3DS Game) *'OF Presto Turn' (3DS Game) *'OF Sprint Warp' (3DS Game) *'OF Super Elastico' (IE3 Game) *'OF Matador Feint' (IE3 Game) *'OF Meteor Shower' (Game) *'OF Zigzag Spark '(IE2 Game) *'DF Dark Space' (3DS Game) Keshin *'KH Masaisho Bishop' (3DS Game) Trivia *In the game, her hair is parted to her right while she let it loose at her back in the anime. *In her Genesis uniform, she has two stripes on her glove that no other Genesis player has. **It could be her co-captain mark. Category:Characters Category:The Genesis Category:Forwards Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Girls Category:Keshin User Category:Wind Character Category:Aliea Gakuen (Team) Category:Aliea A Category:Last Rival